


Not a Fan!

by skydaddy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bands, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Band Fic, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Meetings, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Minor Character Death, Multi, Naruto is Just Naruto, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke Being an Asshole, Unrequited Hate, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skydaddy/pseuds/skydaddy
Summary: A despondent tune emanated from the phone that Miki had previously settled upon her desk. Furrowing her brows, the small girl shuffled from her spot at the edge of her bed over to the source of the melancholy music.As she unplugged her phone and turned it on, her eyes scanned the screen to find out what her recommended playlist had happened upon this time around. The words 'The Shortchange' slid across the middle of the display. Beneath them she caught the artist name - Konoha.With a groan, she made a spectacle of pressing the red thumbs down button and subsequently skipping the song.Miki Tanaka was not a fan.-crossposted on wattpad as an x Reader of the same title
Relationships: Gaara & Kankurou & Temari, Haruno Sakura/Original Female Character(s), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nara Shikamaru/Yamanaka Ino, Past Gaara/Matsuri, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first ever fic on ao3 and to say i'm nervous is an understatement.  
> oh well!  
> i've been reading fics for years, and while i haven't watched naruto in quite a while, i found the original copy of this fic in the dark recesses of my old quotev account and couldn't resist updating it!

Konoha's only album - Hidden Leaf - was infuriatingly popular among the current generations. With a discography of thirteen doleful songs and a hastily put together, rather awkward album introduction, Konoha's popularity was something of an enigma. They were nothing more than a ragtag collection of four basement-lurking teens who were lucky enough to have a miscellaneous collection of recording equipment at their disposal. It was this very fact that angered Miki Tanaka to her very core.

Of course, not a soul truly knew about her deep-set hatred for the band. To say that she was absolutely terrified of every existing Konoha fan was an understatement. Konoha's more outspoken fans were notoriously toxic on the popular social media app _Chatter_ , and never failed to send an onslaught of cancel-culture-minded fans to tear a reputation into shreds. Miki had quite the _Chatter_ following, what with her entire account dedicated to the _TuneCloud_ rapper-turned-social-media-mogul Kazekage, and couldn't afford to lose her status to virulent pop fans.

To add to the fury of the Konoha _leaflets_ (as the fans dubbed themselves), the band had just recently announced their first ever tour dates, and somehow Miki's phone was spitting notification after notification about it at her. For all she wished she could mute the damn _Chatter_ app, she knew that she was expected to post about Kazekage's album drop that was coming in just a few hours. For obvious reasons, Konoha's lording over all aspects of social media added fire to the flame. Kazekage deserved the entire world - how dare Konoha rip that away from him?

Deep down, Miki knew that Kazekage wasn't at Konoha's level of stardom, and was even further from gracing the ears of the fans they claimed. She considered him a treasure, though, and settled on sharing her love of him with her _Chatter_ followers.

Miki had been designing a streaming party banner on her phone for the past few hours. Far from having any graphic design talent, the teen was leaning heavily on her past experience of fandom photo edits and the regular Kazekage fan page post. She felt quite confident about it, though, going for simplicity rather than aesthetic. The large _Dotify_ logo got the point across well, and she knew that her few truly loyal followers would join her in racking up Kazekage's streams.

As she mindlessly decided to scroll through her feed, she came across a local Konoha fan page. Miki pursed her lips in thought, and after a moment decided to open the page to scour around the account. Something about inspecting the enemy, finding flaws, filled her mind as she justified her reasoning to no one but herself. She swiped through, but something caught her eye.

A bright green, gaudy picture glared back at her from her phone screen. Across the top read " **KONOHA MEET AND GREET FOR ONE LUCKY FAN!** " Miki scoffed at the apparent absurdity and, without quite finishing the post or thinking critically, re-chatted it onto her account with a caption along the lines of how shallow she believed the band to be. 

She would sleep peacefully that night, blissfully unaware that in the morning, hell on earth would be calling her name.

_fin._


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're just getting started! It's a little slow at first, I know, but I had so much fun writing this!  
> Thank you for the kudos <3 it means a lot!

#  **_JOUNIN NEWS_ **

##  **_TuneCloud_ Star Kazekage Slams Relationship "Rumors" on _Chatter_ Amid New Album Release**

###### BY ALIAS TENTEN

After hinting at **Sober, Part 2** for months, _TuneCloud_ rapper Kazekage has finally released the album that has had so many fans gripping onto the edge of their seats. However, along with this new collection of hip-hop-punk-rock tunes comes wave after wave of nosy drama bloggers. 

Kazekage, full name Gaara Sunagakure, shared a lengthy series of chatters on Thursday addressing some serious rumors concerning his possible romance with popular fitness guru **Rock Lee**. Sunagakure adamantly denied the rumors, stating that he and Lee - who was unnamed in the chatters - were simply good friends who had recently reconnected. However, many fans are far from convinced.

The 22-year-old wrote, "I'd like to start off by saying f--k the people who start rumors for clout, I'm not amused."

"The lies that have been spreading about my relationship status are FALSE," he continued. "My time is dedicated to making music for those who appreciate me, not engaging in petty s--t like romance."

Sunagakure also brought up the idea that these rumors were perpetuated by blogger **Kimimaro** , who is well known for targeting Sunagakure on his popular drama web-show **Caution! Drama**. Kimimaro has since made several allegations regarding the truth of these statements, claiming to have "cold hard proof that will flip this situation on its head," but refuses to release these supposed pieces of proof until further notice.

But, according to Sunagakure, he is not willing to sit idly by and watch as Kimimaro intends to some how soil his reputation with these specific rumors. His post continued, "I'm confused as to how some dumba-- rumors about my being in a relationship could possibly ruin whatever reputation I have. Try harder next time, like you really mean it."

Kazekage's fans will, sadly, have to wait for this story to unfold until later notice, as Sunagakure has opted to ignore blogger-fueled rumors for the time being.

* * *

Miki, with an aggravated sigh, quickly swiped away from the _Jounin News_ tab. The article, having Kazekage's name in the title, had sparked her interest, but after reading the short piece of journalism, she felt as if she had just wasted her time. It was nothing she wasn't already aware of, and she was surprised that the popular and up-to-date news website had only now written about the drama that had swarmed chatter weeks before.

As she had been scrolling through the celebrity news tabloid, she had noticed an influx of _Chatter_ DMs filling her inbox. She suddenly wondered if anything terrible had happened to Kazekage, and immediately flipped over to her _Chatter_ app and selected her full inbox. Inside it laid hundreds upon hundreds of angry DMs from Konoha fan pages.

Her eyes widened, and she quickly tapped through the selection page. It was nothing but slander and insults from Konoha fans, and it seemed to never end. Curiously, she tapped on a quite lengthy one to read just what she had done to piss off so many unruly fans.

**> >konohana**  
  
_how fucking dare u!!! i cant BELIEVE u shitty kazekage fan had the BALLS to slander konoha in ur dumbass post and then fucking win??? who even are u??? at least let someone who fcucking deserves it win !!!!! give it away or sum shit we all kno u dont want it slut ! 凸(｀0´)凸_

Miki felt her heart rate pick up. Had all the DMs been like this? To say she was curious about what she had won was an understatement. Maybe Yuuto had logged into her _Chatter_ account that night and made some dumbass, marijuana-powered chatter on her account. That seemed to be the best option at the time, and so she went for it and dialed his number.

"Yello?" Yuuto's drowsy voice met her ears and she couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her lips. "Miki, you there? If you butt-dialed me again I-"

"I'm here, Yuuto," Miki mumbled. Having been sitting up on her bed, she flopped back down onto her floral covers and let out a loud, tired sigh. "Did you happen to log into my _Chatter_ account last night? I've got a ton of angry Konoha fans in my DMs and I dunno know why."

Yuuto yawned on the other line, which was followed by a grunt - Miki knew him well enough to know he was doing his painful morning stretches that he claimed 'helped his flexibility' but only seemed to crack every bone in his body ten times over. "Can't say I did, Meeks. Sure they aren't just thirsty?"

"If you consider calling me a slut in multiple messages thirsty, then I guess so." Miki shrugged to herself.

"Damn, Konoha fans really do be wild." Yuuto audibly laughed and the other line shuffled, letting Miki know that he was now laying on the floor in pain as he always did.

"Oh well," Miki breathed. "Thanks anyways, Yuu." She pressed the bright red end call button and let out a loud grumble. She knew she'd have to do some investigating on her own, and decided to begin at her profile page. She swiped through chatters she had re-chattered before she fell asleep, but as she went farther down her phone began to glitch.

The screen was going quite slow, freezing and unfreezing sporadically as she attempted to scroll down. She frowned, but kept trying until she found the source.

She gasped out loud at the sight of last night's re-chatter of the Konoha fan meet and greet. Thousands of replies had flowed in in less than a day, mostly from more angry Konoha fans. Many, many re-chatters were listed and she couldn't help but wonder what had gained her so much traction.

Then, she noticed it. She had been tagged in a post, but not just any post-

The Konoha official account had tagged her in the raffle winner post.

 **@KONOHAOFFICIAL** Konoha🍃

_Congratulations to raffle entry #299937 **@kazemiki** for winning our first official fan meet and greet! And, thank you to all of the other loyal fans who entered! This is the first of our meet-ups, but it isn't the last. - Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Ino <3_

Oh. Fuck.

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Send love on wattpad @/eijihime <3  
> —  
> hidden leaf’s album is heavily based off of songs by artists thomston and wafia.  
> check out this playlist for an idea of what the album would be like:  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/theres.a.whale.shark/playlist/66rnuZLJvuQmsG1IhzhpxI?si=_ZFWT-CIRByEkZLHw-WAeA


End file.
